Assassin's Creed: Frozen
by MatthewGolezerg
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Elsa ran away from all of the fear she had in Arandelle. But suddenly her sister, Anna, saw a mysterious hooded man give chase after her. Anna will soon reveal a secret that her parents has kept from her of all these years.
1. Ch 1: Introductions

"Elsa, wait!" Anna shouted while giving chase.

Elsa turned around hastily and slowly walked backwards until her foot touched the sea. But instead of her shoe getting soaked in the salty water, the liquid instantly formed into ice. Elsa turned to look and was confused but saw this as an advantage to escape from her younger sister. As she took another step on the cold ice, the ice appeared to be strengthened. Suddenly, she started to sprint with all she could to run away.

Anna witnessed the whole thing and tried to catch up. Unfortunately, she slipped on the ice, causing her to lose balance and fell.

"No, don't!" Hans crouched down and grabbed Anna from her shoulders, preventing her from going any further onto the frozen water.

Anna felt guilty as she lay still on the mossy stone. Her sister had abandoned herself from receiving any blessing for her marriage with Hans. If she didn't snatched her sister's glove off just now at the ball room, she wouldn't accidentally reveal her ice powers to everyone, including her.

However, all of that regretful feeling was interrupted by a loud whisper of a hooded person that was beside her and Hans.

"Oh no, Elsa. That can't be good," he whispered to himself.

Anna instantly perked her head up and turned curiously to the hooded figure. A question rang in her head.

"Wait, why is this person cared about my sister just as much as I do?" she thought silently.

Anna just had a clear picture of what he looks like. Like any men, he wore a Victorian robe with long-folded sleeves and also with a white and purple colour to it. She also could make out a leather vest underneath it. She even obviously could see he's wearing a green mantle with a purple colour underneath it as well. The only difference between his mantle and an ordinary one is that his mantle included a hood. But unlike any ordinary men, he also wears a white belt with some extraordinary equipment attached to it and his wrist has some leather bracelets sewn on it for unexplainable reasons. And finally, she could see his blue scarf tied in an unusual fashion and his boots has a distinctive pirate-type style to it.

Eventually, the hooded figure noticed Anna eyeing him and started to turn his head towards her. Anna obviously noticed him turning and hesitantly turn back into the direction where her sister ran off to.

The man's attire just made her more confused than answering any questions she had in mind.

* * *

The hooded figure breath out heavily. Anna turned back at him hesitantly, immediately asking;

"Who are you and what is your connection with my sister?"

She could see the hooded figure turned back at her as well and looked at her despite the harsh shadows covering his eyes. And he slowly knelt down to her, making Anna surprised yet slightly confused. She cleared her throat and repeated her inquiry.

"You still have not answered my question. Who are you and what is your connection with MY sister?!"

As the person slowly stood up, she gave a stern look to him. Hans, who've thought of the same thing, turned to look at him as well. Apparently, the man wasn't affected by any of those.

" I'm sorry, Anna, but now isn't the time to explain."he replied and instantly turned around sprint back and what may have appeared to be running back into the castle, but instead of that he ran up on a wall and climbed on top of it with ease and continue sprinting to the bridge. Anna and Hans were shocked by his sudden and unnatural actions as Hans started to escort Anna back in.

* * *

The hooded figure ascended to the top of the north-west guard tower of the Arandelle's castle area. He slowly stood up balancing and scanning the landscape around him before he could feel something cold dropped on his fingers.

"Huh, what is this?" he asked to himself as he raised his hand to find a droplet of water on it.

The figure also noticed something white descending down in front of him. He quickly perked his head up and was shocked to find-

"-snow!?"

He looked down also could hear people nearby him asking the same question. He kept on looking to the ground and saw Anna and Hans coming back inside of the castle. The figure gritted his teeth with hatred when he saw that. His skin starting to moisten when light snow blew on him. And with every sound of a cold wind gushing beside him, he will forever hate it because he knew who Hans actually is.

"That Templar bastard wouldn't stand a chance..." he muttered.

Apparently, he has something else important to do. He close his eyes and then preformed a leap of faith and landed into a nearby innocent-looking haystack.

As he exited it, he always thought this two questions;

"Why is there always a haystacks every time I wanted to do the leap of faith?"he thought before ponder on another more important inquiry.

"And why is there snow falling?"


	2. Ch 2: Memories

**Earlier**** That Day...**

The very bright and hot sun shone down onto the vast seemingly endless amount of sea, making it glitter and reflected the movement of the waves. But out there on the sea stood a adequate-looking brig sailing across the waters of the North Sea. Many seagulls flew about around it and above the crow's nest.

Lucas went up the creaky and probably salty wooden stairs to the top deck of the ship and finally gasped out the air he was keeping in his mouth.

"Dear god, it reeks down there..." he complained while sniffling for clean oxygen on top.

The hull inside was a bit filthy and smelly due to some of the crew in the paramedics room had agonizing scurvy on their skin. Lucas did his best trying to ignore the stench and just continue writing his letter to his dear loving wife back home in England, but in the end he gave up and just paused writing it and decided he would do it later.

Of course, the amateur doctor who was on the journey on board did what he can to slow down or abrupt there sickness from getting any more painful or worse for some time, but he pitifully knew it's not long the disease could kill them and could only hope these patients can be given proper medical treatment in a hospital sooner rather than later when they arrive on land.

Despite some of the crew's significant illness depriving most of the other's morality, they're somehow freindly nevertheless. Lucas was starting to see how a great bunch they are. The men never saw him as a threat or even at least an annoyance on their regular basis of work. They often greet him as a simple hello or just had a nice chat with him about trivial matters. Lucas was proud of the captain did his best to keep the crew in the best mood he could possibly give.

Lucas eventually took the left stairs and stood professionally beside the captain commandeering the ship to their destination. He turned his head to him.

"The crew are very friendly here, captain," Lucas complimented and made an honest smile.

"Aye, thanks for that, mate. Say, what brings you topside, sir?" The captain released one of his hand off the wheel to face him.

"I suggested myself some fresh air would do me some good from the... well, powerful smell inside the hull." Lucas purposely stuttered his words embarrassingly and just hoped the captain didn't know what he was talking about and wouldn't press on the matter any further.

"I get what you mean, sir. The smell down there is horrible because we couldn't get rid of the salty seawater off deck despite the many times off scrubbin'." the jolly captain placed his hand back on the wheel and faced towards it. Lucas flinched, the captain exactly knew what he was talking about but he was surprised the captain didn't take it harshly.

"The scurvy started to get us all, you know. It's starting to have the company here on edge." the captain continued while bringing his tricorn hat down and closed his eyes in mild shame.

"Well, I'm no expert in medicine but once we're on shore I would suggest the sick crew should be fed with oranges or any fruit that contains vitamin C. Most of them lack that, sir." Lucas tired giving his opinion as an answer and once they arrived he wished that would solve the problem.

"Sure, mate. I'll try that." the captain patted his back with a chuckle in agreement.

"Your welcome, sir." Lucas beagan to walk back down to the west side of the ship.

"Call me Braddock, sir." the captain called out to him with a smile.

"Sure, sir Braddock." Lucas let out a small chuckle and went back staring at the infinite sea around him.

"Land ho! Land ho, men! We are almost there!" one of the men declared to the rest of the company on board. Lucas was delighted to hear that, he could also hear the roars of cheer from the lads below him and the doctor praising the god out loud as a sign these men down there would be okay soon.

Lucas went down to the hull and to his room smiling. He was so happy he couldn't notice the smell that was drifting along with the air anymore, not that he was complaining since it was overpowering but he didn't care. He could finally feel stone on his boots for the first time in that magnificent city far off in the distance.

* * *

The ship the captain entitled it, "The Swift Carrier" finally docked on the jetty. Most of the crew began lifting cargo off the ship that was meant to be traded for good quality wool and herbal ointments. Some who suffered the infamous disease scurvy was lead by the doctor to the nearest hospital he could find.

Lucas on the other hand was already getting ready to depart off the ship. He double-checked his attire, arsenals and his firearms and lastly his once-gifted hidden blades. He was glad that all of them are in fine condition and are available to use if ever needed in the city. Once finished, he got back up to the top deck and carefully walked on the flimsy wooden bridge and then finally stepping his foot to the cobblestone floor. He took a look around him for a while, and lastly pulled his hood up onto his head.

"It's good to have land on my feet again."he sighed in delightfulness.

He then later thanked the captain for allowing him to travel with him to the city. Once that done, he then registered himself as the new arrival at the harbormaster's registration book. Before he left, the harbormaster welcomed him.

"Welcome to Arandelle, sir." he tipped his hat down to him. Lucas replied to him with a nice smile.


End file.
